I'am Not Angel
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.


Iam not Angel

Summary:

Naruto jadi artis? Kok mendadak Naruto begitu terkenal seantero Konoha. Teroris? Masa sih cewek lemah nan miskin macam Naruto jadi begitu ditakuti semua gengster sama yakuza. Sebenarnya siapa NAruto itu? Sorry summary rada gak nyambung and kurang OK. maklum masih pupuk bawang.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and Friendship

WARNING:

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Newbie, Republish and many mores

Rate: cuma berani T

Pair : Tebak sendiri. ^_^

Author note: Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf kalo banyak typo dan karakternya yang aku buat nggak berkenan di hati para Reviewer. Sory BGT.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter1

Siang hari di atap sekolah, angin berhembus kencang mempermainkan rok Naruto. Tapi ia tampak tak peduli. Ia tengah asyik membaca buku matematika yang tebelnya ada 5cm. Gak salah tu? Apa menariknya matematika? ("Matematika itu asyik banget" kata Naruto dengan mata blink-blink.) Menurutnya Matematika itu ilmu paling romantic sedunia. Whaattt? Kayaknya makin sableng aja ni cewek. ("Sorry ya gue 100% waras." Sambil geplak kepala author hingga mucul dua tanduk di kepala) He he he intermezzo dikit, balik ke story. Baru baca bentar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel masuk. Teeeet teeet teeet.

Mau tak mau, sebagai murid yang baik, ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya siap-siap kembali ke kelas. Pas nyampai tangga dekat kelasnya di lantai 3, tak sengaja bukunya jatuh karena disenggol gerombolan cewek yang histeris menyambut kehadiran Big Four. "Uuuuh, mereka itu gimana sih. Main tabrak orang seenak udelnya sendiri. Gak minta maaf lagi. Aduhh, malas banget turun ke bawah." Gerutu Naruto.

Ia turun tangga mencari buku kesayangannya yang jatuh. Setelah lima menit berlalu, ia menemukan bukunya jatuh dekat cowok berambut coklat tua dengan hiasan segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya, tengah pingsan di lantai 1. Ia berlari secepat kilat, menghampiri cowok korban KDRTnya. "Moga-moga aja ia gak kenapa-napa." Doanya dalam hati. Susah payah ia menggendong cowok itu, lumayan berat juga ni cowok. Ia menaiki tangga setengah berlari karena UKS di lantai 2.

Setelah memastikan cowok itu berada di tangan yang tepat, ia balik ke kelas. Untung aja yang ngajar Kakashi, senseinya yang demen banget telat dengan alasan gak masuk akal, tersesat di jalan kehidupanlah, nolongin nenek-nenek tua nyeberang jalanlah inilah itulah, jadi ia lebih aman. Coba yang ngajar si Orochi, tamat deh riwayatnya.

Dan benar aja, pas nyampe kelas, Kakashi sensei belum datang. "Ohayo" sapanya tiap kali masuk kelas, tapi seperti biasanya tak ada yang menggubris. Haaah, sabar sabar. Naruto mengelus dada untuk menentramkan hatinya. 5 menit kemudian Kakashi datang dan langsung tancap gas ngajarin jutsu paling membosankan sedunia, yakni matematika. Lihat aja semua penghuni kelas langsung tepat pas denger Kakashi cuap cuap di depan, minus Naruto yang matanya malah love-love. Bukan lagi fall in love ama Kakashi ya, tapi ama materinya. Kan di awal dah dibilangin ia tu suka banget matematika. Tanpa Naruto sadari takdir nan kelam sedang menantinya, mengobra-abrik dunianya yang damai, bersamaan kehadiran salah satu Big Four.

'Duakkkk, Gubrak, Meonggg' terdengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah akibat perbuatan cowok ganteng berambut hitam panjang bak model Sunsilk yang diikat dibagian ujungnya, yang terindikasi bermarga Hyuga. "Siapa yang berani menolong kutu busuk itu? Siapa?" Murkanya pada gerombolan cowok yang sudah babak belur di tengah-tengah reruntuhan dinding yang tadinya berdiri kokoh. Kucing liar yang tak sengaja melintas ikutan terkena imbasnya. Ia dibanting hingga tubuhnya berdarah-darah. (maaf adegan sadisnya kalo kurang ngena. eke paling gak bisa gambarin adegan fight coz eke berhati lembut, anti kekerasan.)

"Am ampun, am ampuni kami. Kami tak tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Kami hanya kebetulan lewat sini." Ujar salah satu dari mereka. Bukannya mengampuni, dengan sadisnya ia menginjak jari-jari tangannya hingga patah. Ia pun menjerit kesakitan, tapi tak ada satupun temannya yang mau menolong, karena mereka takut. "Ampun, kamu bilang, Cuihh." Ia meludahi wajah cowok itu.

Tak puas, ia menarik kerah baju cowok kutilang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan cowok tadi. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, hingga kakinya tak menapak di tanah. "Kami tak tahu, sungguh. Kami hanya tahu dia cewek nerd. Akira sudah menyeret dia ke sini, sebentar lagi ia sampai."

"Cewek nerd, apa mungkin Hinata. Pasti dia, siapa lagi yang berani melawanku. Awas saja nanti." Batinnya. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia pun melempar cowok kutilang itu hingga menabrak dinding yang masih tersisa sebagai hadiah. "Awas saja kalian, kalo sampai dalam waktu 5 menit, temanmu gak kesini bawa cecunguk itu." Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan seakan-akan memotong leher mereka.

Mereka gemetar ketakutan. Semua orang tahu. Hyuga tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia terkenal paling sadis dibanding anggota Big Four lainnya.

Siapa musuh Hyuga yang sebenarnya dan bagaimana pula nasibnya? Nasib buruk apa yang akan menimpa Naruto? Ikuti terus kisahnya?

Ini karya saya yang pertama. maaf jika terlalu pendek. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Terakhir please review dong biar tambah semangat.


End file.
